Doctor Who in New York
by BabyPengy
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction. What happened in between the Doctor's regeneration to the beginning of "Deep Breath" ? Also feature one off character Vyvian. I will be constantly updating the main document so please keep checking back here for updates. Thank you for reading!
1. Goodbye Hello (Part I)

Doctor Who fan fiction

12th Doctor

Clara Oswald

O/C Vyvian

This is my first attempt at this – Just a cute little story about the early days of the 12th Doctor, featuring an OC companion named Vyvian who only appears in this story.. Reviews are welcome. This story is still in progress...

**Chapter I – Clara's decision**

The Doctor had just regenerated from the dashing young man Clara had grown to love, to what she perceived to be a bitter, angry older man with gray hair and a Scottish accent. The regeneration had not gone smoothly, and he was disoriented and babbling psychotically about his internal organs.

Trapped in the TARDIS, Clara backed up, then slumped against the wall, her eyes wide – staring at the madman before her, who was wearing the Doctor's clothes. "I...I don't understand. I thought I had met all of you?"

"I'm new," The Doctor muttered, his back to her. He was staring at the TARDIS console, watching the lights flashing. "It's quite overwhelming though, isn't it?"

Confused, Clara shook her head, "Sorry?"

"This – thingy..." The Doctor waved his arms around, "The buttons, the lights, I am supposed to know how to fly this thing but I can't quite remember at the moment. My brain is still adjusting to the new me,"

"Your brain isn't the only thing that's adjusting," Clara said under her breath. How could this happen? She knew all too well about the Time Lord's physiology, that they didn't die, they had a certain number of "lives" and each one is an entirely new person, but still the same person. Having gone through the Doctor's time line, Clara had seen him in all his forms, from the crotchety old man traveling with his granddaughter, the tall, pointy -nosed Dandy and his gadgets, the fresh faced blonde man in his cricket outfit, and finally, "her" doctor, the young, energetic, happy-go lucky floppy haired mad genius with a penchant for fish sticks and custard.

Eying this new, slightly dangerous man, she couldn't imagine him having a whimsical side. He seemed to be the embodiment of the dark secrets "her" Doctor was keeping from her. For the first time in a long time, Clara admitted to herself that she was actually _afraid_.

Suddenly, as if a light-bulb had gone off over his head, the Doctor ran over to one spot on the control panel and started pushing a series of buttons, "Ah..yes..that's right..." He ran around the console, spinning dials and pulling levers, with a maniacal gleam in his big gray eyes. "Yes, yes, very good old girl," He patted the console lovingly, then turned to Clara, "Right then, um..._you_...can't remember your name. Doesn't matter..don't tell me, I'll just forget it again anyway. I seem to remember how to fly this ship though, it's like riding a...you know...one of those two wheel things. Anyway, where would you like to go?"

Clara cast her eyes down, avoiding his, "Home, please,"

The Doctor's face fell, "Oh, I see..."

Clara, for once, was at a loss for words. He looked genuinely upset.

"I thought that you would still – well, I suppose it's..." He trailed off, then turned away from her and focused his attention on the console. "Fair enough. Home it is then, uh..Miss..."

"Clara," She sighed.

"Clara," The doctor repeated, "And where is home for Clara?"

"London," Clara answered, then hastily added, "In the year 2014 if that's possible, please? I know how sometimes you get dates mixed up and...and...I don't want to go on an adventure... I just want to go home," Even as she said those words, Clara couldn't believe it was her talking. She had pictured herself going on little escapades with the Doctor indefinitely. But – this – wasn't _her_ Doctor.

"Home for Miss Clara!" The doctor announced triumphantly. He pulled the lever that opened the TARDIS doors, "Shall we?"

Clara stood up and rubbed her eyes – she looked out the doors – she was home.

The Doctor had managed to land the TARDIS right in the middle of Central Park in New York City. This attracted no small bit of attention, and tourists began to snap pictures with their cameras and cell phones.

"Where are we? This looks like modern day Earth but...is this London?" Clara asked, amazed.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and locked it behind him. He had somehow found time to change clothes. He was now dressed in a long black jacket with red lining, slim leg trousers with Doc Martens shoes, and a crisp white shirt – no tie. He loudly cleared his throat to get Clara's attention

She spun around and noticed his new outfit, "You're not wearing your bow-tie?"

"No, it's not..it's not..." he frowned, thinking of the right words, "It's not _me_."

They both stood silently for a few minutes, the Doctor visibly upset about Clara's decision. "I have never taken anyone with me against their will," He finally said, "Well.. unless it was extreme circumstances...oh there was Donna...and Tegan...oh that girl was a handful...but...the point is...When someone wants to go home, I bring them home..."

Clara reached out for his hand, "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. But I don't know who you are anymore."

"You're my impossible girl," The Doctor whispered.

She dropped his hand, "No, not anymore...I'm sorry..." and with that, she turned and walked away from him.

He called after her but she didn't stop, didn't turn around, didn't want him to see the tears that were uncontrollably streaming down her face. She started running..away from him, away from that chapter in her life...then she realized, she wasn't home, this wasn't London. But she didn't care.

**Chapter II – Doctor in New York**

The Doctor stood in the middle of the busy park and watched Clara go. It seemed to him that she couldn't get away from him fast enough.

"Am I that horrible looking?" He said out loud.

A teenage boy who happened to be passing by, answered him, "You look like the guy my dad plays cards with on weekends," and he kept walking.

"Your _dad?" _The Doctor repeated, fascinated, "I look like someone's _dad_?"

He walked over to a woman who was sitting on a bench, reading a book on her e-reader, "Excuse me, I'm so sorry to bother you, but might I trouble you for a mirror?"

The woman smiled and pulled out a compact from her purse.

The Doctor got his first real look at himself. His hair was short and gray, the same color as his eyes, which were huge and bloodshot. There were deep set lines and wrinkles, all framed by thick gray eyebrows, and his face appeared gaunt. "I don't like it." he said, handing the woman her mirror.

"What's wrong with my mirror?" She asked, offended.

"Oh no," the Doctor smiled, "Your mirror is quite lovely, it's the face I saw in the mirror and...you've got a strange accent for London, are you here on holiday?" He sat next to her on the bench.

The woman shook her head and laughed, "London? No, I'm from here, well Brooklyn actually. Are _you_ here on vacation? Scotland right? I'm good with accents,"

"I'm not from Scotland.." the Doctor started.."I'm from..." he clamped his hand over his own mouth for a second, then pulled it away and said, "I do rather sound Scottish! I'm Scottish?!"

The woman almost fell over laughing now, "Yep, you sure are Scottish. You probably have been for awhile."

The Doctor smiled at her. She looked like she was in her early 30's – dark eyes and long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a t-shirt with an illegible band logo and torn up jeans.

"I'm so sorry about your trousers, did you get into an accident?"

The woman stopped laughing, "Huh? No I bought them like that. I guess girls don't wear ripped jeans in Scotland?"

"I wouldn't know," The Doctor answered, "There's a lot I don't know..." He trailed off, his gaze seemingly fixed on something in the distance, something metal. "Say, um...I've forgotten your name, no..that's not right. I don't know your name."

"I'm Vyvian," The girl said, "And you are?"

"I'm called the Doctor," he answered, still staring at the far away shape, "You can call me the Doctor. Um, Vyvian – do you see something strange about 200 yards that way?"

Vyvian looked to where he was pointing, "I'm from New York, I see something strange every 200 yards every day, but I try to block it out."

The Doctor stood up - "That doesn't look right...I'll just be...oh no – you're not my assistant – I've just met you. Um..it was nice just meeting you, um, oh I've forgotten your name again. Again? I've only just heard it. I'm so sorry..." He started running in the direction of the metal object, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

On the other side of the seating area, in an empty patch of grass, the Doctor leaned over something metallic mostly covered by dirt and garbage. He knelt down and ran his sonic screwdriver over the area, "That's odd...that's not even from this planet..."

"What's not from this planet?" A voice next to him asked. He looked down at a pair of perfectly manicured toes inside pink flip-flops – then looked up at Vyvian who was standing over him.

"Someone says something isn't from this planet and you're not the least bit surprised?" The Doctor asked, getting to his feet, "You're my kind of girl!"

Vyvian blushed, "Are all Scottish men this forward?"

Now the Doctor blushed too, "I told you, I'm not from Scotland, I just sound...and I'm not flirting by the way – I don't...I don't do that anymore. At least I don't think I do that any more." he sighed, "I'm _new_."

"I don't normally pick up older men in the park," Vivian answered, "And I'm not new."

There was something about this girl that the Doctor immediately liked. She was outgoing like Clara, but unlike Clara Vyvian seemed to trust him.

"Hang on a minute," The Doctor said, "Did you just pick me up? I don't think you just picked me up?"

Vyvian put her hand over her mouth embarrassed, "I meant..oh...well what is that thing in the dirt anyway?"

The Doctor got on his knees again and wiped away the dirt, extracting the metal that was buried a few feet into the ground. He took out a handkerchief and wrapped the tennis-ball sized piece of metal with it. "I'm going to take this back to analyze it. It definitely doesn't belong here,"

"Oh so you're like a Scientist Doctor?" Vyvian asked, "What university are you affiliated with? NYU? They have a lot of Europeans working there,"

"I'm kind of an independent actually," The Doctor answered, getting to his feet, "I have a mobile laboratory."

He started walking over to where he parked the TARDIS. He half – expected to see Clara standing there, an angry look on her face, furious he brought her to the wrong city. He was actually disappointed when he reached the blue box and she wasn't there. But Vyvian was right behind him. "Wow a Police Box! I Haven't seen one of these since I went to England a few years ago! Must be part of an art installation or something?"

The Doctor pulled his key out, "Nope, I brought it here, she's mine..."

He spun around, "I'm sorry, where are my manners, Miss who's name I only just heard and have already forgotten, would you like to come inside?"

**Chapter III – Vyvian's big adventure**

The Doctor let Vyvian walk ahead of him into the TARDIS, then he pulled the lever on the console to close the door, "Go ahead and say it," He grinned at her, "Bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside, get it all out, everyone does,"

"I think that's obvious," Vyvian returned his smile, "This is so freakin' cool! What a neat little lab!"

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, "It's not a lab, it's a ship – that travels in space and time. Now tell me you're shocked by _that!_" He folded his arms across his chest, proud of himself.

Vyvian shook her head, "I told _you_, I'm from New York. Nothing shocks me anymore. I was bound to run into a spaceship eventually."

The Doctor couldn't stop smiling, "Who are you, exactly? Are you another impossible girl?"

Vyvian looked at him blankly.

"You're not afraid of me," The Doctor continued, "You don't know me yet you followed me into my spaceship without even batting an eyelash. Do you know something I don't know?"

Vyvian shrugged, "I figured you weren't going to hurt me, you're like a kindly older man. And I'm good at sizing people up quickly, you're not insane, but I get the feeling something serious happened to you recently – like a big change of life type of thing. Lost your job? Wife left you? Just had major surgery? Something big that you haven't fully recovered from?"

The Doctor looked away, "A friend of mine, a dear friend – decided she doesn't want to be my friend anymore because I've changed. Like I told you, I'm new..."

"I don't really understand what you mean by _new_." Vyvian admitted, "But if this person was really your friend, she would stick by you no matter what,"

"It's a lot more complicated then that..." The Doctor whispered, "She was friends with the old me..."

"Oh right, like you said, you're new. So, plastic surgery? Not for nothing Doctor but I don't think it went well, unless you're really 90 years old or so..."

"I'm a lot older than that," The Doctor sighed, "And yes this _is_ a new face, but...it's all very complex," He turned to look at his new friend, a wicked twinkle in his eyes, "What would you say, dear lady, if I were too tell you that I am in fact a centuries old Alien from a Planet your species hasn't even discovered yet?" He folded his arms again in that smug way and waited to see her reaction.

A few seconds passed, Vyvian looked like she was seriously considering what the Doctor had told her, then she finally said, "Centuries old, huh? Well then I gotta say the plastic surgery worked great, you don't look a day over 55!"

The Doctor closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Does nothing faze you?"

"I've learned to go with the flow, and as long as I'm not in any physical danger, I'm not going to sweat it," The she turned away from him, "I wasn't supposed to live this long anyway..."

The Doctor turned his back and switched some dials on the TARDIS control panel. "So she does have a secret", he thought to himself, "They all do, don't they?". He turned a knob and a little platform popped up, on which he put the metallic tennis ball.

A small computer screen popped up and the metallic ball began to rotate on the platform. "Yes, yes, very interesting," The Docror tapped on the touch-screen and the rotating stopped.

"Well young lady, my trusty TARDIS has not let me down. She has analyzed this ball and found traces of animal protein."

Vyvan looked over the ball, "Animal protein? From another planet?"

The Doctor grinned proudly, "Yes, yes. An animal called LAMB. I believe they are the warrior race from Alzureus 7."

Vyvian picked up the ball and crushed it in her fist, "It's aluminum foil! It's a wrapper from someone's lunch! Probably a lamb gyro from the food cart in the park!"

The Doctor scratched his chin, "Food cart, eh? Someone is making nutrition parcels from an alien race?"

"Oh no, no, no, tell me you don't know what a lamb is? Baby sheep? It's an..." She held her fingers up in the air, doing air-quotes, "AN EARTHLY CREATURE. One of ours..."

He looked at her blankly, blinking his eyes. "Alzureus 7?"

"More like the local Halal food market. Not alien. Just a wrapper - trash."

The Doctor snorted contemptibly, "Yes, yes of course. I _knew_ that. I was just checking how clever you were. I only let clever people travel in the TARDIS."

"What do you mean travel? We haven't gone anywhere?"

The Doctor winked, and didn't turn away from her while he adjusted a few controls on the TARDIS console, "Oh have we not? I would like to be the first to welcome you, Miss...uhm..."

"Vyvian."

"Miss Vyvian - welcome to LONDON!" He pulled the "open door lever" and Vyvian watched, with a look of wonder on her face, as the doors opened to a street with Big Ben in the distance.


	2. Travels in Space and Time

**PART II – Vyvian's Journey**

Chapter I – Hail to England

"What the..." Vyvian stared out the doors onto the bustling city street.

The Doctor stood next to her and with a smug look on his face. "I told you, I travel in time and space. Not sure about the time part, but we have definitely traveled spatially." He walked past her and out into the street.

_I am going to find Clara_. The Doctor thought, _I am going to find Clara and she will help me get sorted through this whole mess. Shouldn't be hard to find her...we always seem to just bump into each other..."_

Vyvian hesitated in the console room, still transfixed by what was in front of her. As the Doctor strode down the street and out of sight, she ran out of the TARDIS and chased him. She was enveloped by the crowd of people, shoving and pushing her out of the way as they sped to where they were going. She looked in all directions but couldn't spot him - and that's when the first trace of panic started to creep in. "Doctor?" She called, standing on top of a disused milk-crate. She spotted his gray head off in the distance, racing down the street.

Not wanting to lose him, Vyvian started to run - it seemed the closer she got to him, the further away he was. She was so consumed with reaching him she didn't notice she had crossed the street against the light until a bus horn blared in her ear. She looked in the wrong direction for oncoming traffic. By the time she realized, the bus whizzed past her and her flip flop flew off her foot and under the bus!

Once the traffic was clear, she ran with the throng across the street and sped to meet up with the Doctor.

"Hey! Hey! Doctor! DOCTOR!" Vyvian caught up to the Doctor after half a mile.

He looked over at her but didn't slow down his pace, "Hello, Vyvian was it? What are you doing here?"

They came to a red traffic light and had to stop. Vyvian, gasping for breath, lifted her now bare left foot, "I lost my flip flop! You brought me here, ditched me, and I lost my flip flop!"

The Doctor found he was almost amused by the slight note of panic in her voice. "I thought nothing fazed you, big tough New York girl you'd seen it all?"

The light changed and he was walking speedily again, Vyvian struggled to keep up. Her voice had a tinge of panic to it, "We're in London! It's not a stage-set, it's not fake, everyone has English accents! I'm in England!"

Now the Doctor couldn't hide the fact he was taking delight in her anxiety. "Yes, that's what happens in England, although when the Venton's invaded in the year..."

Vyvian put her hand on his arm to get him to stop walking. She was now doubled over- struggling to breathe. "You have long legs..." she panted, taking an asthma inhaler out of her purse.

The Doctor's amusement was quickly fading. He watched her inhale the medicine, then stand straight. "Are you all right?" he asked, with genuine concern.

Vyvian looked down at her feet, "Aside from the Double-Decker bus running over my flip-flop, I guess things could be a lot worse," She picked her head up and the Doctor saw she had been crying, but now she was smiling. "I'm really in England!"

He returned her smile, "Yes, it's not so bad- and we'll find you another shoe. Two shoes. Two nicer shoes. I have loads of shoes in the TARDIS." He looked back to where he had parked, it looked at least a mile away, "When we get back, loads of shoes, and outfits, maybe you'll find a nice pair of trousers that aren't so bad off,"

They started walking again, this time at a much more slower pace. Vyvian's panic seemed to dissipate and she had a gleam in her eyes, "Where are we going, Doctor? Anywhere in particular? Or is there a food cart you want to poke your screwdriver at?"

"You know what's puzzling me..." The Doctor mused, "Out of everywhere in space in time that I could have taken you, you wanted to go to London in your own era. I would think you could have taken a plane there, yes?

Vyvian let out an exasperated sigh, "I guess your short term memory is new too. _You_ chose to bring me here. I didn't have much say in the matter."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh yes, indeed I did. I quite like that. I think that's part of who I am now – making decisions, being the one in control. Yes, yes, I'm the one that picked this particular space and time. Would you happen to know _why?_"

"You have an affinity for soggy french fries and people driving on the wrong side of the road?" Vyvian offered.

"No, that's not it – however quint an answer that may be. You're American, aren't you?"

Vyvian stopped walking. She looked down at her feet.

The Doctor also stopped and looked at her feet, "Your left shoe appears to be missing. Is that also some sort of American fashion, like your ripped trousers?"

"I don't believe this," Vyvian said, "You really have no short term memory!"

"My long term memory appears to be fully in tact," The Doctor smiled, and he started walking again, "Yes, now I remember why we're here – we're looking for Clara."

"Clara – is that your friend who didn't like the way your new face looks or something?"

"That's impossible, isn't it? I'm quite handsome – for someone with gray hair and wrinkles,"

Vyvian shrugged, "I guess. So I'm assuming the last place you saw here was here, somewhere?"

"Yes, I dropped her off at home and she ran out of the TARDIS. Then I realized it wasn't _her_ home, but it was _your _home, and that's where you and I met..." He trailed off and made a sour face, "Oh dear,"

"What's wrong?"

"I left her in your home, meaning, unless she has a TARDIS of her own, she's still in your home, the land of the ripped trousers."

Vyvian's eyes turned fiery, "OK come on not everyone can afford brand new clothes Mr. Scientist Doctor."

He stopped walking again and his gray eyes flashed, "We're in the wrong place. How much time do you think has gone past from the time you met me till now?"

Vyvian whipped out her cell phone, "Let's see, I got to the park around noon – and you came over almost right away – and now it's almost 2 pm – but would that be 2 New York time or did my phone adjust itself for GMT?" She scratched her head and started playing with the touch-screen.

"No, the TARDIS has a field on it that sets all electronics to the local time. So if it's 2 pm UK time then it's only 9 a.m. EDT and we haven't even met yet." He smiled proudly. His face fell as quickly as he smiled, "Then again, this could be days after you and I met – months – years even!"

"According to my phone it's still September 20," Vyvian said, "same day,"

"What year..." The Doctor asked with trepidation.

"Two thousand and...no wait..that's not right...my phone says today is Monday, September 20 ... what...the..."

"What year?" The Doctor repeated in a monotone.

Vyvian's face went ashen, "197...6!"

**Chapter II – Clara's wish**

Clara ran a few yards and realized she wasn't in London. She was definitely in her own era, everyone's clothes looked modern for 2014 - but the buildings, the accents. She was in America. It took a few more yards of stumbling around but she saw a street sign that said "Central Park West" - she was in New York City. Not one for panic, Clara calmly ran her options through her head. She could wire one of her fellow teachers at Coal Hill School for money and get on a flight back to the UK. Or she could hang out in New York, see the sights, take in the culture and just call the TARDIS when she was ready to go back. Even though he was a new Doctor, he was still _the_ Doctor and he always did as she asked anyway. She trusted that maybe this time he would get the directions right and take her right home. She had enough adventure and mystery for now, she decided to go back to the TARDIS and give the Doctor one more chance to get her home.

She turned and walked back to where the TARDIS was parked and saw him and a girl not much older than herself, walking into it. She called out to him but he didn't hear her, then she watched the blue box disappear.

"That infuriating man!" She muttered to herself. "I'll show him – I'll get back on my own!" She went to look for a Money Transfer office.

**Chapter III – Clash of the Pistols**

Vyvian stared at her phone, then shook it, and looked at the screen again. "That can't be right..."

"Oh, no?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow as a couple of teenagers sporting green Mohawks walked by, giving him dirty looks.

"Question, if we did go back in time then wouldn't my phone just blow up or disappear or something? Cell phones weren't even invented yet but it's still working ? Explain that?"

The Doctor barely glanced at her, "It's a thingy with the TARDIS – happens with all electronics that are powered on inside her. Some sort of timey-wimey-" He drifted off, "What am I saying? I can't remember. Anyway all we have to do is just wait another 10 years until Clara is born. NO, that's not right either."

Vyvian opened her mouth to question him, when they heard a loud scream followed by what sounded like gunshots. A crowd of people raced down the street past them. Vyvian turned to run in the direction the crowd had gone, but she saw a grin plaster itself on the Doctor's face. Without question, they both started running TOWARDS where the gunshots had come from.

"Atta GIRL!" The doctor patted her on the back as they ran.

Vyvian looked over and winced. She had lost both her shoes and her feet were blistered and bleeding. "I would like to get to a shop and buy a new pair of shoes at some point, hey, they would be vintage by the time I got them home right?"

"And some new trousers as well, and maybe a jumper that doesn't have those squiggly lines on it..."

Vyvian stopped running and gasped for breath. The Doctor also stopped and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "There are traces of gunpowder within 20 feet of this very spot...however it appears the gunman..."

The Doctor heard Vyvian scream and spun around. A large, bald man dressed all in black had a gun pointed to her head, his other hand clamped over her mouth.

"What you doing here then?" he asked in a thick cockney accent.

"I'm not so sure myself..." The Doctor answered. He ran the sonic screwdriver over the thug's head, "Hmm...earth male, early 30's...married...three..no ...four children?

"Who the bleedin hell are ya, mate?" The thug asked, getting more agitated, "You with Scotland yard? I ain't going down without a fight copper! And I'll take your daughter with me!"

"Oh she's not my daughter..she's a lost American girl..."

Vyvian shook her head from side to side and tried to shake her way out of the thugs grip.

An elderly woman came out from the shop they were standing in front of, "Oh thank God you've come officer! This...hoodlum just robbed my store and shot my husband!"

"I'm not a police officer!" The Doctor, clearly getting exasperated, explained.

"So you don't mind if I shoot this bird then do you?" The thug said, and he cocked the trigger of the revolver.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, son" An authoritative voice called from down the street. Confused, the thug spun around, releasing his hold on Vyvian. She kicked him in the crotch and grabbed the gun as it fell out of his hand and he he kneeled to the ground in pain.

The four of them looked to wear the clear, educated voice came from. A tall dark haired man in an immaculate olive green uniform and a clipped mustache marched down the street waving a machine gun and flanked by three soldiers in fatigues. "Now then, what seems to be the problem?"

The Doctor looked at the officer and his face broke out into a massive grin and his eyes twinkled. "I don't believe it! Brigadier ! So good to see you again,"

The Brigadier was watching his men take the thug into custody,and taking the gun from Vyvian, he barely noticed the Doctor's outstretched hand, waiting to be sharked.

He glanced over, "I do apologize sir, but have we met?"

The Doctor could not stop grinning, "Have we met? Have we met? don't you recognize...no of course you wouldn't...it's me..."

"Me, sir?" The Brigadier blinked as if trying to focus his eyes, "And who might you be, sir?"

The Doctor said nothing, he just grinned at the Brigadier.

Vyvian watched the two of them, watched the Brigadier's expression go from completely passive and blank to glowing as he recognized the gray haired Scotsman in front of him, "I dare say...It is You , isn't it?"

The Doctor grabbed the Brigadier's hand and pumped it, "It is indeed old friend, it is indeed,"

"My goodness," The Brigadier sighed, "but you do always show up at the perfect time don't you? And as usual you are accompanied by a strong woman," He smiled over at Vyvian and extended his hand, "How do you do young lady, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, at your service,"

The Doctor motioned towards Vyvian as she shook the Brigadier's hand, "Oh that's my American assistant. She's come with me to help friend my friend Clara. Clara didn't like the...the...change too much, I think it scared her a bit,"

Brigadier nodded, "I quite like the accent, Doctor, it does suit you," He glanced around to see his soldiers had reprimanded the thug and cleared up the area, "Shall we go back to HQ for some tea..." He smiled at Vyvian, "And some coffee for Miss Vyvian?"

"That would be great I could use some coffee!" Vyvian piped up.

"Yes, quite, Miss, and we'll get you sorted with some proper clothes as well. I don't understand this new type of fashion the kids are wearing these days with the safety pins and such. It's rather undignified wouldn't you say, Doctor?"


End file.
